Dark Heart
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: 'As soon as he had made his intent clear by physical means, something inside of her had twisted and died, falling to the bottom of her stomach and staying there like a bad stomach ache.' Clary confesses to Sebastian that he cannot own her body because someone else already does.


**_A/N: So I just finished the book and wow. Beautiful. Anyway this was just a thought I had...I'd like to hear what you think about it. Rated T for mature themes but nothing too heavy or else I would have made it M. Enjoy. _**

_You have a dark heart in you, Valentine's daughter.._

Sebastian had never been human, so he would not know the inner battle between right and wrong, between good and bad, and all that in between. He would never know what the phrase 'the path to hell is paved with good intentions' truly meant. He did not understand free will, and what was sown and reaped from the choices mortals were allowed to make.

So he did not understand, that in a way he was right. That in Clary there was a darkness, that was in every human being. That as they grew up and shed innocence, the darkness grew with each wrong that was thrust upon them. That from hurt, grew bitterness that burned coolly through them. And once it reached their veins, then it had the potential to go to the hearts, and from there, could control feelings which then controlled actions.

But there was also light, and that came from love, that had proved over and over again to be a conquer of darkness and of evil. And sometimes, sometimes it seemed to rule beside evil.

Wasn't this an example of it? He was giving her the choice to save billions of lives, giving her the choice to alter the future and the world, all because he wanted her beside him.

Because in the only way he knew how to, he loved her.

And Clary?

She hated him, with a complicated hate that branched out from a tangled web of vines. She felt that she would need a psychologist to begin to even understand all the reasons. He had finished his speech, giving her the offer between two choices. And when it came down to it, they both knew that there was really no choice. And even if Clary didn't choose the obvious choice, then he would still find a way to force her by his side.

So she would play her part, but no one had said she couldn't have a little payback along the way.

"You speak of owning me. Do you mean it in every way of the word?" She felt rather then heard the snap of Jace's head shoot up, and clenched her fists to hold herself into place. She felt the sparks shooting from his eyes, burning into her as if it were the heavenly fire itself, and not just his emotions. Clary had known from the moment he hit the wall, that he had been faking being out cold. It was his anchor in this moment, to hold him down and to stop him from interfering, just as this moment was hers.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, his teeth sinking gracefully into his lips.

"Didn't think you'd want to discuss this in front of our other brother. Even if he is out cold." He looked at her, his expression blank save for the curious furrow of his brow. Clary shrugged her shoulders, knowing that words were important to him, and she found that silence would be more of an acceptable answer than any words she had to offer.

"You know this already." He sounded almost bored, but then looked over at Jace with a sudden smirk, his eyes lighting up.

It only seemed to make the black pools darker.

"I wish to own you in every way- your body and your heart. And make no mistake, Clarissa. I _will_. You may think you're in love with him, but I'll prove to you that you _aren't_. That it was a mere infatuation, an attraction. Giving into the bodies demands and pleasures." His smirk only widened as he gazed up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to both cover herself and hold herself up as his gaze seemed to break her apart.

"Don't hide from me. Soon I will know all of you. I am glad of your innocence, glad of your prudency-"

"You are wrong." She had turned her eyes to Jace, watched as his body had tensed under Sebastian's speech, as he had slowly moved his hand into his mouth and was biting down on it to stop himself from speaking or moving. Now, her eyes skimmed back over to Sebastian. He had stilled, his mouth taut, and a frown on his beautiful face.

"I beg your pardon?" He said quietly.

She knew she shouldn't, but this was the reason for the conversation. It was more then just trying to stall him. She wanted to hurt him, as he had hurt her not so long ago. As soon as he had made his intent clear by physical means, something inside of her had twisted and died, falling to the bottom of her stomach and staying there like a bad stomach ache. She wanted to expel this, she wanted to give back the darkness that he had put inside of her.

That he had threatened to put inside of her.

"I am not innocent. Another has known my body before you do. He has touched, caressed and loved me. His hands are the maps and my body the destination. And he could be blind, or deaf, but he would still know the way and not get lost. You will never own me in that way when he already does."

Her words were said with a quiet, determined delicacy, that rung off the walls and vibrated into Sebastian. She could see this as he stilled, as his eyes burned with a ferocity that made her step back. He turned from her, almost cowering into himself, his fists clenching and straining against the pressure. It was as if she'd grabbed the darkness and thrown it at him in a neat shot that went straight to his heart.

He was looking at Jace, and Clary realised that her words and confession could mean the death of him. Her heart flew to her throat and choked her, causing her to let out a startled breath.

Sebastian turned to her, his expression pained. He was either unable to hide what her words had done to him, or he wanted her to see that she had the power to hurt him.

"Clarissa. You are trying to hurt me, you can't-"

"I'm sure you have ways of finding out the truth. I am no liar."

He closed his eyes, and then opened them, a feral snarl on his face now. It seemed wrong for such beauty, but fitting for who he was.

"So you have spread your legs for him? Anyone else? Is my sister a whore? Don't worry. I will cleanse you of your wickedness before I take you. And take you I will. This changes nothing. I will still even spare your Jace."

Although Clary hadn't expected that, she still felt the relief as it hit her, causing her shoulders to slump.

"My choices still stand. But you will pay for what you have done." He pinned her with such a dark look, that Clary felt the breath leave her, and felt herself immobilised to the spot.

"But you will be cleansed, sister. You speak of him being the map, and your body the destination? It will be changed then. And if his hands still threaten to have any inkling, then I will cut them off." His voice was calm, but she could hear the underlying threat and the anger.

"So what will your choice be, Clarissa?"


End file.
